Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 609 - Pay At The Pump
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #609 - Pay At The Pump is the six-hundred ninth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-eighteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Updates on Updates Kurt waits a while for Wolfie's bark to leave the Hidey Hole and get heading to the Far Lands. The Child's Play Charity is at $40,525.25 of the $60,000 goal. Wolfe kills a sheep Kurt only wanted wool from as he thanks the donors that continually increase the total. The world save is at 22,425 megabytes, all of walking in one direction. He again thinks about a way he can still give access to an overviewer map, no matter what he does the website will get overwhelmed. He once asked somebody to help him and communication disintegrated. Kurt also wants to do a big update to the website but is not even sure what to do and how to integrate the various arms of his online presence. He sets up an Elevated Hidey Hole in an 'alcove'. Question: I was the guy at PAX South who said he liked your Forza series the most, with the recent Play Anywhere by Microsoft, will you playing Forza Horizon 3 on your computer soon or on your Xbox, or will you pass up as you did Forza Motorsport 6 Apex? He played Forza Motorsport 6, and Apex was just the same game without wheel support on PC that did not interest him. Sevadus has talked to Kurt about Horizon 3, and Vintage Beef will probably play too. Kurt wonders if there is Xbox-PC cross play. Kurt thinks Motorsport is an arcade racing game trying very hard to be a simulator whereas Horizon knows that it's arcade. Supposedly the game will also have more multiplayer elements. Kurt does not have plans to play the Motorsport series again. Question: When you go to a gas station do you prefer to pay at the pump or pay inside? Full serve of self serve? Kurt explains that self serve gas is the standard everywhere in the country with little to know full service other than in Oregon and New Jersey where you cannot pump your own gas. Kurt pays at the pump, but notes a strange quirk in California that you have an extra charge paying at the pump or in one place he had to pre-pay in the store. Question: Are you a fan of classic rock? He enjoys and appreciates classical rock, but he does not seek it out. Question: If not, then what are your favorite genres? Modern/alternative rock is the type of music that Kurt likes. Question: What are your favorite bands/musical artists? He's said this often, so Kurt lets viewers say in the comments and remembers Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 024 - iTunes Shuffle Game. Question: If you were ever to have a song written about you or a YouTube channel, what genre would you want it to be in? Pungence did Come Back Wolfie that was pop, and there have been several techno-type remixes. Question: What would you define as a video game? Kurt does not thing that borders or parameters are necessary to define what a game is, and thinks pushing fuzzy borders can lead to good conversation. Obviously a video game needs video, and Kurt mulls over how complicated a video has to be. Walking simulators push the boundaries, and Kurt does not want to exclude those or flash games. Going to the Far Lands is not how the game was attended, so is he still playing a video game or not? Question: How will we be able to preserve games to be played for the games for the future like we can preserve most other kinds of media (like books/films etc.)? Talking about books that have vanished from long ago, Kurt says that game preservation is impossible. There are groups that also have to focus on film preservation because of how films degrade and eventually are lost. Mentioning the MoMA which is cataloguing video games as art, Kurt also talks about the DRM controlling games which have locked him out of other games. Several companies may vanish that hold DRM, and you could be considered breaking the law by messing with that DRM. Trivia * The end slate links to a Assetto Corsa (Multiplayer) - Conelanders - Bathurst Main Feature and Let's GROW UP - 11 - New Star Plant.